


In The Middle Of Our Street

by wiiimzy



Series: In The Middle Of Our Street [2]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, also i keep getting mistaken for liam's girlfriend and it's starting to piss me off, alternative universe, blame jizzy, everyone is friendly, friendly to the point i get creeped out, harry is my neighbour, i'm just /that/ self absorbed, i'm just writing this bc i have no life and i like to imagine things and daydream, i'm the main character in case you didn't know, idk what this is i, so nice wow, too friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/wiiimzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Our house it has a crowd<br/>There's always something happening<br/>And it's usually quite loud'</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>That AU where Harry is my perfect neighbour and Nick Grimshaw is a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Harry, Tom and Grimmy the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Jizzy's fault, blame her. This is all written in first person and the first person is me. 
> 
> Title is from 'Our House' by Madness

The first thing I see when I enter my new building is a tall guy my age, holding a big fluffy white cat in his arms, telling it that the streets are no place for a cat and that the couch in their living room is much more suitable for sleeping. I chuckle at him and he looks up, smiling.

“Oh, hi! This little fellow was trying to go on adventures, but I’m afraid he’d get hit by a car trying to cuddle it, so he stays indoors.” Little fellow is an understatement, the cat is huge. The fur flows all over the guy’s arms and the tail almost reach his knees even though the body is clutched to his chest. But to be fair, the guy is pretty tall, so together they both look normal size. I coo at the pair, and the cat mews in response. “Hey, I haven’t seen you around before. Are you Liam’s new girlfriend?” the guy asks me and I shake my head.

“No, I’m Mimmi and I’m moving in to the vacant flat on the third floor. Do you know where I can find the landlord? He said he’d meet me here around ten am. He hasn’t answered his phone.” The guy smiles wider at me and does his best at reaching me a hand to shake, but he drops the cat’s hind legs and it hisses at the loss of balance, so he keeps both arms around the white fur ball.

“I’d shake your hand but I don’t want to drop Grimmy. He’s already angry with me for not letting him out. I’m Harry, I live in the non-vacant flat on the third floor.” Grimmy. What a name for a cat. “And Tom is probably just stuck in traffic from dropping Lux at nursery. He never picks up his phone when he’s driving.” I nod and think that the landlord sounds like a very smart guy. “Do you want to wait in my apartment until he gets here?” He tries to shake his dark curly hair out of his face without using his hands. “Drop off time is nine forty five and it’s all the way in Hove, the Churchill is a nightmare at this hour. I have a kettle fresh off the stove. Fancy a cuppa?”

A cup of tea does sound nice, and it really can’t hurt becoming friends with your neighbour, especially not one with such a cute cat, so I agree and we start climbing the stairs.

“Usually Lou does the morning nursery run on her way to work, but Paul called in late last night asking her to fill in a shift for Martha who had gotten food poisoning, so she went to work at five am so Tom had to drop Lux off.” My head is spinning of names of people I don’t know, and Harry seems to notice because he chuckles and explains. “Lou is Tom’s girlfriend, Lux is their daughter, Paul is Lou’s boss and Martha is her co-worker. Lou is a waitress.”

“There were a lot of names there I was a bit confused.” We chuckle together as we climb the last set of stairs.

“See, there’s your door there.” He points at the door a few feet from the one he heads towards. “This is a really great building. Everyone who lives here are nice. I’m sure you’ll get along with everyone.” I nod and hope the same thing, well, so far it’s been great. Harry is really friendly, and Grimmy didn’t hiss at me when I held my hand out to him. “Great.” I hear Harry mumble and I look at him to see him try and reach into his pocket to get his keys out, still his arms full of legged fur.

“Want me to hold Grimmy?” I offer, and Harry looks up and smiles again. Doesn’t his cheeks hurt?

“Yes, please. Thank you.” He replies and carefully slides the cat over into my arms. Grimmy is just as heavy as he looks, if not heavier. But I don’t mind because he’s cuddly and doesn’t resist me holding him. He starts sniffing my face, trying to determine where I’m from and if I’ve cuddled with any other cats like this recently. The white fur ball decides that I’m nice and to be kept, so he strokes his cheek against my chin as Harry unlocks the door an opens it. We enter the very tidy flat but I don’t let the cat go until Harry’s closed the door. It would be unnecessary having to chase him again. Harry sneak away to what I expect is the kitchen, as Grimmy parades off to the couch and jumps up on it, before walking around in a circle on the spot before laying down on a blanket that appears to once have been blue, but now is more white and grey from Grimmy’s fur. I feel a bit awkward for a second, not really knowing where to go.

“What do you prefer, Earl Grey or Peppermint?” I hear Harry say from the kitchen.

“It doesn’t matter, I like both.” I say as I enter it and see a bit more of a mess than in the living room.

“Louis was here last night. I had tidied everywhere but the kitchen when Grimmy escaped out the door and I had to go catch him.” Louis, another new name I would have to remember in the future.

“And Louis is…” I leave the rest open for Harry to answer.

“My boyfriend. He’s really messy. He can be here for five minutes and suddenly there’s things everywhere.” Harry shakes his head but doesn’t really look that annoyed. I smile at his obvious fondness for his messy boyfriend.

“Have you been together long?” I ask and watch him take two cups out of the cupboard over the sink.

“Two years next week.” Harry smiles even wider as he pours water into the two cups on the counter and points at the kitchen table. I feel a bit awkward to ask, but do it anyways.

“Why don’t you live together? Is it because he’s too messy or…?” Harry chuckles.

“No. That’s not it. He still has his old apartment because Lottie lives there with him, and Jay doesn’t let her live on her own yet.” More new names and I look questioningly at him. “Lottie is his sister, she’s seventeen and lives here to still go to her old college since Jay, their mum, moved to her new job in Manchester with the younger girls.”

“And you don’t want to live with them?” I ask and Harry blushes.

“Yes, I do. But Lottie doesn’t want to live under the same roof as Louis and I.” I frown.

“Is she homophobic or…?” How horrible it would be if that was the case.

“No,” He blushes more. “She, ehm… appreciates her sleep.” I burst out laughing. Oh, so _that’s_ what he meant. Harry’s face is a deep shade of red and he tries hiding in his hands.

“Too loud, are you?” I wink at him and keep laughing. I wonder how thin the walls are in this building. What if I’m kept up at night to the sounds of their love making? That’d feel awkward in the morning. I had felt awkward enough sitting next to Ludde and Fanny in class, knowing they where friends with benefits. Listening in on Harry and his boyfriend having sex might be a bit worse. Maybe there was a reason my apartment had been vacant for a long time. The land lord had seemed thrilled that I’d agreed to move in. Oh, the land lord.

“What if the land lord arrives and doesn’t find me, maybe I should go down…” Harry interrupts me.

“It’s fine. He knows you’re here. I texted him not to worry and not rush, Grimmy and I take good care of you.” I nod in response. “So tell me about yourself, Mimmi. Where are you from? I can’t place your accent.”

I tell him I’m from Sweden, that I’ve lived in England for a couple of years and before that on Jersey. I tell him a bit about my family, my friends, my interests (even though I tone down on the excessive amounts of time I spend crying over fictional characters and writing horrible fanfictions on the internet), and we discover that we have the same terrible sense of humour, that always makes my friends want to throw me out a window. I feel a sting of pride as Harry laughs at the pun Jenny just rolled her eyes at, and think that I might find a new best friend in this guy. I haven’t had a lot of guy friends recently, Jacob and David both live in Sweden and in general people in England don’t seem to know how to be friends with people of the opposite sex. Harry tells me about his job at the nursing home, which he seems to love, how he loves cooking and he’s in the middle of the story of how he tried teaching Louis how to make Eggs Benedict when there’s a knock on the door and the landlord walks in.

“Hello, Mimmi. I apologize for being late, my girlfriend couldn’t drop our daughter off at nursery so I had to make a long detour this morning, I hope you haven’t been too uncomfortable.” I smile at him, showing I really don’t mind at all.

“Not at all. Harry’s been really friendly. And I bonded with Grimmy. We’re best friends now.” Harry and Tom both chuckle.

“At first I thought she might be Liam’s new girlfriend. He keeps talking about how pretty she is but yet none of us has ever seen her.” Harry says to Tom. I assume Liam is one of their friends who live in the building as well.

“If you wanna know what I think, I don’t think he has a new girlfriend, he only says so to get everyone off his back. Niall is trying to drag him off to party, Perrie is trying to set him up with all her friends and Louis tries to convince him that he’s actually gay and tries to set him up with all his friends. Lou has asked to meet her a million times but there’s always an excuse to why they can’t come to dinner.” Two new names, Niall and Perrie. I wonder if they live in the building too? I feel a bit intimidated, because they seem to have this really tight friendship, and I might not fit in.

“Maybe she lives far away from here?” Harry says, trying to defend this Liam guy.

“Like were? America?” Tom asks and I remember my old friend Elena from high school who met her boyfriend over Omegle. They didn’t last more than a year, but he came to meet her in Scotland and I thought about the day I finally met my Americans.

“Well, they could’ve met online and he’s just too embarrassed to tell anyone.” Harry says and in my head I’m screaming ME! ME! ME!

“Martha and Robert met online. There is no shame in that.” Tom argues. Harry nods.

“Yes, I know that, but Liam might think so. Do you think he’d really lie to us like that?” According to me, at the sound of what kind of friends Liam has, I start thinking there might be a girlfriend, but instead of hiding her from them, he’s hiding them from her. Since I’ve never even met Liam, I shut my mouth though. I’ve made the mistake of being too rude in the start of a new friendship before, and if never worked out in the long run. Better be quiet until I’ve scanned the group and know how to properly act to fit in.

“Lou doesn’t think so, but I’m not too sure. He’s a nice guy, but not an angel.” Harry looks at the clock on the wall, which is a couple of minutes to eleven.

“I believe him, Tom. Anyways, I need to go get ready for work. It was really nice to meet you, Mimmi. Anytime you need anything, just ask, okay? I’ll write you a list of all the best take out places and stuff around here, and hand me your phone so I’ll put my number in.” I give him my phone and he types. “We need to throw you a welcoming party. I’ll text everyone and see what they’re doing this Friday. We can be in the basement. Tell all your friends they’re welcome too, the more the merrier!” I’m taken off guard by how thrilled he sounds over throwing a party to a person he just met. Is he for real? His parents must be proud of him.

“Oh, yeah. That sounds great! I, oh, wow. Thanks.” I’m not really sure how to respond, but Tom drags me out of the apartment as Harry shouts:

“And if you need help moving stuff in just call me or if I’m not picking up, Liam lives on the second floor in the first door on the left, he’d be happy to help! Zayn and Perrie are in France for a couple of days, otherwise they’d help out too. See you later, Mimmi! Text me if there is anything!” Tom shuts the door and sigh at the curly haired guy.

“Is he always like that?” I ask, wanting to know if Harry is genuine.

“Yeah.” Tom nods. “Harry’s probably the nicest guy on the planet. He loves helping people and making them happy.” Then he smirks. “But I think he is extra nice to you because he and Louis has a healthy sex life and your bedrooms are next to each other.”

Oh, perfect. Hopefully they’ll try and consider me and my need for sleep. Otherwise I’d just have to complain and that would be awkward for everyone.

“Is it really that bad?” I ask him. Tom looks at me.

“Once Niall could hear them from his living room.” I’m not sure what this means so I just stare at him. “Oh, you don’t know him, sorry. Niall lives on the top floor. But I think he was just kidding about that time, or he might have been at Zayn’s place, because Jesy and Leigh couldn’t hear them and they live closer.”

I’m not really sure what to respond, so I don’t. Instead I decide to ask about the rest of the building.

“So how many people live here? Are everyone friends with each other?” Tom nods.

“Fourteen, sixteen or eighteen, depending how you count. Fourteen people pay rent, one of them is in Cambodia, three people live here without paying rent and there are two pets.” The fact that Tom knows all this without having to think about it makes me smile. “And yes, everyone knows each other. But don’t worry, you’ll fit in perfectly.” He gave me a reassuring smile, having guessed what I was nervous about. Great, at least someone knew without me having to explain it. Reaching into his pocket he dug out a set of keys which he handed over to me. “Keys to your apartment. You get three of them, we have one in Lou’s and mine’s flat too, but it’s just for safe keeping, in case you get locked out or if there’s an emergency, we have one for every apartment in the building. The main door in unlocked between 7 am and 8 pm, the code is 5573, don’t worry, it’s written on a note on your fridge. You’re welcome to repaint and stuff any way you want. My number is also on your fridge, in case there is anything. Emergency number is the same as the rest of the country 999, or if there’s a fire just shout for Liam.” I chuckle. “Okay, don’t do that, he might not at home, but he’s a firefighter so he might be the one to show up if there really is a fire. Yeah, anything else? Did I forget anything?” I nod and hum through his monologue, trying to remember as much as possible.

“No, I don’t think so. I’ll call you if I have questions though. Thank you so much!” I accept the keys and shake his hand.

“Great! I need to get back to work, but like I said, call me if there’s anything.” He says and he runs down the stairs after giving me a last friendly smile.

I put the key in the lock and twist it, hearing the bolt click as it springs into the door. Being always the over dramatic person, pretending my life is a tv-show, I take a deep breath as I press down the handle  and open the door to my new life.


	2. Meeting Niall, Liam and Jesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam's Girlfriend is starting to become an actual name so it's capitalized. She is basically a mythical creature.   
> Also what the hell am I writing this for?

Being too awkward to ask strangers for help, I start working on carrying the boxes up to the apartment myself. They're heavy, and I curse myself loudly in Danish for owning so much stuff and moving to a town where I have no friends. As I call a particularly big suitcase containing not even half of my wardrobe a sausage cunt I hear a stranger's voice behind me.

"Are you Liam's Girlfriend?" I turn around and see a blond guy carrying a messenger bag out of which a Pringle's tube is sticking out. Again with being mistaken for Liam's Girlfriend. When I meet Liam I will punch him for not introducing her to his friends.

"No." I answer, confused and a bit annoyed.

"Are you sure?" The guy asks. What the hell? Of course I'm sure, you idiot!  

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm new here, just moving in to the vacant flat on the third floor." I answer. He smirks.

"The one next to Harry. Have fun. My couch is available if it gets too much. Wait, no it's not. Well, my floor is available." More friendly people. Harry wasn't kidding.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say awkwardly, because honestly what do you say when a quite cute neighbour you just met invites you to live on his floor? "I'm Mimmi by the way..."

"I'm Niall." He smiles and grabs my hand in a firm handshake before attempting to lift my suitcase up. To my satisfaction he fails as miserably as I did. "What do you even keep in this? Rocks?"

"No, it's just clothes, I." I chuckle at his disbelieving face. He tries lifting it again and succeeds, but drops it almost immediately.

"Okay, I'll break my back. Let's go see if Liam's home. He enjoys lifting heavy things." He heads off to the stairs and I follow. Time to punch Liam.

We reach what I assume is Liam's flat when Niall stops and starts banging on the door shouting "LIAM! LIAM! LIAM! LIAM!" mimicking a fire alarm, falling to the floor and grunting in pain when suddenly the door flies up in his face. "Dammit, Payne! Is that how you treat guests? Could've had me nose broken!" He glares up at the muscled guy standing in the doorway, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not sorry, Niall. I had the night shift at the station." Oh, right, Tom had said something about Liam being a fire-fighter. I feel awful for wakening him up, even though it was Niall doing the awakening. Liam doesn't seem too angry though, as he reaches his hand to his friend on the floor, saying "Well, what did you want?"

"Well, Mimmi here is just moving in, all by her lonesome, and needed a strong man in her life-" this sounds very much like either a dating profile or a porn plot (do they even have plots though?) "-so naturally I thought of you and your impressive biceps-" wait, is Niall flirting with Liam? "-will you help us carry her stuff to her very empty flat?" Ok, a porn plot (if those exist). Do Niall even know what he's saying?

"Niall, it's fine, I don't need all the stuff right now, I'll ask Tom or Harry when they come home, I wouldn't want to-" Liam cuts me off.

"Mimmi, was it?" I nod. "It's okay, I was about to get out of bed anyways. I'll help out." I suspect he's lying but I'm too happy to get help to press it.

"Great! Let's go then!" Niall start bouncing down the stairs. Liam smiles at me and we follow him. My wish to punch Liam resurfaces when he effortlessly hauls the suitcase neither Niall or I could lift over his shoulder and starts climbing the stairs. I decide to save the punch until I know him better though, since I've heard punching people you just met can be considered rude.

With three of us, the rest of the boxes and cases are quickly relocated from the bottom of the stairs into my new flat. I offer the guys to buy them coffee or something actually drinkable on me as thanks, to which Liam politely agrees to while Niall shouts "Pints!" excitedly from the other side of the room. We all laugh and Liam leads the way to what according to both him and Niall is the "best place in the world" and I find it very convenient that this place is just a block away. I look at my new living room that is filled with boxes and dissembled furniture (IKEA makes perfect stuff for moving). Unpacking can wait, I have friends to make.

We end up at a little café with a cosy atmosphere that reminds me of a café in my hometown. Low prices and hidden a bit off the radar, quite dark with mismatched armchairs and a sweet scent of different teas filling the air. I immediately fall in love with this place and decide the boys have a good taste in coffee shops. An espresso for Liam, a chai latte for me and an Irish coffee for Niall (stereotype, I know, but he was the one who ordered it, not me). The barista greets the guys so I suspect they're regulars here. When I stay behind to pay while Liam go looking for a table, she gives him a disapproving look.

"What sort of a guy lets his girlfriend pay?" She says and Niall bursts out laughing. I blush and start getting annoyed. Seriously, this is the third time today!

"I'm not Liam's Girlfriend." I say, starting to reconsider my decision to not punch him yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, he's said he has a girlfriend but I've never seen her so I just assumed when he walked in here with you, I'm so sorry." She apologises and Niall stops laughing.

"Oi! I was here too! Couldn't she 've been with me?" He says, mocking offence.

The barista looks at me for a few moments, then turns her head to look at him with a judging stare, before saying "No, she's not your type."

I feel my heart drop a little about that, because despite Niall being a total weirdo, he's really cute and charming (not that I was expecting anything but you know it would've been nice to... ok I'm not even gonna explain myself, let it go). Niall seems to want to know about what that means (and so do I) but the barista hands us our drinks and turns to take orders from another customer so he stays silent.

Liam is waving at us from the other side of the room, so we join him, taking our seats in comfortable armchairs.

"So, Mimmi. You never told us were you're from." Liam says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I'm from Sweden but-" I start but get interrupted.

"Like Ibrahimovic?!" Niall says excitedly. I sigh. Ew, football.

"Yeah..." I say, without any enthusiasm.  

"He's so great. Such a shame he'll never get a World Cup win because Sweden sucks." He fangirls.

"Niall!" Liam looks stressed over Niall being, well, most people would call it rude but I call it honest. I laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Sweden sucks, but I really couldn't care less for football. Hockey is my game." And they can both shut up there because neither Ireland nor England have ever been good at that (I wasn't planning on getting into a England-isn't-as-good-in-football-as-they-like-to-believe argument).

"Football is the only game. And golf." Niall says and I burst out laughing.

"Golf is not a sport. It's a hobby for old people." I say and Liam starts laughing. Thank God I have someone on my side in this conversation about sport. Usually I can't hold my ground when discussing sports with people, but I might have an ally in Liam, he seems to be less extreme about it.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them." He says and I high five him as Niall start defending himself, throwing names of what I think are famous golfers because I hear Tiger Wood's name in there somewhere, into the air. Liam and I just keep laughing.

"You guys are the worst! I regret the day I introduced you two!" Niall exclaims, throwing his arms in the air before spreading them over the table and banging his head to it.

"That day was today." Liam says at the same time as I say "It was not even two hours ago". We look at each other a second before starting to laugh again.

"You both have great teeth it would be a shame if they all landed on the floor," Niall mumbles into the table, in what he probably thought was a threatening voice (it's not, he sounds more like a pouting child that didn't get any candy).

"I run through fires for a living, I'm not scared of some lightweight Irish leprechaun," Liam says before standing up "I'm gonna get a brownie, anyone want anything?"

"I want two brownies, and I want you to pay for them for insulting me," Niall says to the table while I shake my head no. Liam rolls his eyes but wanders off to the counter. I can't really tell if Niall is actually offended or not, so for the first time since we came into the coffee shop, I feel a bit awkward, pulling out my phone to check for messages and notifications. Just a couple likes on my latest Instagram post (a picture of my boxes at the bottom of the stairs and a caption saying "Locomotor boxes #RightNoMagicOutsideHogwarts"). The table shifts a bit and Niall once again sits upright as a new figure takes a seat by us.

"You can't believe the day I just had. My Communications professor changed the bloody lecture to an hour earlier, with fifteen minutes warning, to a different building. I was in the middle of breakfast when I got the text, I had to leave everything and run. Then, when I get there, he gives us our essays from two weeks ago and says "That's it for today", like, what the fuck? Couldn't he have sent them to us by email? Or at least had someone else, a teacher or whatever, handing them out at the scheduled hour? That teacher is mad! If I fail this term, I'm gonna send him a strong worded letter about ruining my life. At least I got a B on my essay, but I was supposed  to meet my group for the Media presentation after my lecture but I had forgotten my phone in my hurry to get to school so I didn't get the message about changing the place to meet so I sat there in the library for almost an hour and they didn't show up, because they all were at Andy's place. I need a Cappuccino and I luckily have the best neighbour in the world who buys it for me when he heard about my issues today, and hi, by the way, I'm Jesy, you must be Liam's Girlfriend" So many words in such a short time. I'm so impressed by this beautiful woman sitting next to me, holding out a hand to shake, I barely notice that Niall is now laughing at me.

"I'm not..." I start as I grab her hand, "I'm Mimmi, not Liam's Girlfriend, I just moved into the same house as Niall and Liam-"

"Neighbour!" She exclaims and pulls me into a hug. Wow, these people sure are friendly. I'm not sure whether to feel included or scared, it might be a big scheme to get me into the basement so they can savagely chop me into pieces and make stew of me, but then again, maybe I've watched too much crime dramas. "I'm sorry, I'm a hugger. I will respect your personal space in the future. Now; tell me about yourself. Where are you from? You don't sound English."

"She's Swedish, doesn't like football and thinks golf is just for old people." Niall says with a pout, sipping on his coffee. Jesy laughs, shaking her head.

"You and Harry are the only ones in this town under fifty who golfs," she says before turning back to me and ignoring Niall making faces at her before putting his head back on the table again, staring into the wood. "So Sweden? Why did you come to Brighton?"

"I don't know. Threw a dart at a map? No, just kidding. I went here on a language trip when I was 15 and had such a great time and I've got nothing but good memories from this place, so yeah. Here I am!" I say. I'm not really sure I want to go into this. The decision to move from London had been a good one, but not very well planned. It's not like I know anyone here in Brighton. Why _did_ I move to Brighton, really? I bet someday I'll figure it out. But it is not this day.

"Wow, how spontaneous!" Jesy says, and I can't help but agree. Sometimes I do things on a whim, but rarely things this big. "Brighton is lovely, except in the winter. Winter here is horrible."

"I'm from Sweden." I say with a raised eyebrow.

 "Right. Snow everywhere." Jesy chuckles before accepting her cup of coffee Liam just arrived with. "Liam, you're a lifesaver. I owe you so bad for this, you have no idea how mu-"

"Much you appreciate me, and you'll pay me back whenever I'm in need." Liam finishes her sentence with a kind smile. "I know, Jess, it's fine. You've gotten me enough free pints in bars to secure yourself with free coffee for the rest of your life."

Jesy just smiles and leans over to give him a tight hug. "You're the best." she says before sitting back in her seat again. Niall suddenly looks up from the table.

"Did you get me my brownies?" He says, staring at Liam, who smiles and shakes his head a little at his friend.

"A peace offering." He says and hands over a small plate on which two big brownies are resting. Niall's face shines up in a toothy smile.

"You're forgiven." Niall says before inhaling the first brownie like air. The rest of us laugh, and I am so happy that I've found people I can see myself be friends with in the future. Brighton might not be so lonely after all.


End file.
